Cayes-Jacmel
Cayes-Jacmel (Kreyol: Kay Jakmèl) is a commune in the Jacmel Arrondissement, Sud-Est department of Haiti. It has 36,693 inhabitants. ]] About The commune of Cayes-Jacmel was previously a district of the municipality of Marigot. It was raised to the rank of commune following the efforts of the Deputy Arthur Mégie in 1934. However, the commune of Cayes-Jacmel generally has less infrastructures than Marigot for example. The Inhabitants of this commune Cayes-Jacmel are called Cayemelais. Geography With regard to its configuration, it contains three communal sections. The relief of the town of Cayes-Jacmel is dominated by the plains and the mountains. Its climate varies from normal to cool. The commune of Cayes-Jacmel, has an area of 55.48 km2. Its population was estimated at 33 048 in 1998 and reached nearly 40,000 in 2015. For the same year, its density was 595.7 inhabitants / km 2. Neighborhoods Economy There are no banks; only two credit unions and two marketing cooperatives are the main institutions for financial transactions of the population of the municipality of Cayes-Jacmel. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented by a departmental office located in the city of Jacmel. The inspector in charge of Cayes-Jacmel does not have an office. She uses the premises of a national school to hold meetings. There are twelve schools at the kindergarten and pre-school level 11 of which are private, and at the primary level, divided into 8 public schools, there are several private and one congregational school. The secondary level includes five institutions: one public, 2 private and 2 community schools. There is no literacy center, no university nor colleges, but two technical and vocational schools of the community type. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health is represented in the commune of Cayes-Jacmel by a nurse assistant. His office has been in the dispensary of the town for about over 5 years. The other health establishments are 2 in number, a health center without a bed and a hospital. In addition, two doctors, two nurses, eight auxiliaries, and three laboratory technicians train the health personnel working in the commune. Utilities As for the availability of the commune in Water, two rivers, nine sources, a pond, and a lagoon were inventoried in the commune. In the distribution areas, drinking water is not available every day. From 1986 several public fountains were installed in several localities of the commune of Cayes-Jacmel. Regarding Electricity, the city and some communal sections have electricity provided by the Electricity of Haiti. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune of Cayes-Jacmel has a court of peace and a police station. Culture Religion More than 32 temples of all beliefs have been counted in the commune of Cayes-Jacmel. The temples or Baptist churches are revealed to be more numerous with 12 or 37% of the total. In second place, come the churches of God with 10, being 31% of the total, then the chapels and catholic churches which represent 18% of the total. Organizations On the political and organizational level, two political parties, a peasants group, two women's groups, one non-commercial co-operative, ten NGOs and three international organizations were counted at commune level. Leisure As for places of entertainment, the town of Cayes-Jacmel is very deprived. The gaguères constitute the principal places of distraction of the population of the commune. They are five. For other types of entertainment venues, there is a football (soccer) field, a basketball court and three night clubs. About Cayes-Jacmel is a small fishing village about 14km (21mi) east of Jacmel. Cayes-Jacmel is known for making the rocking chairs seen throughout Haiti. Category:Jacmel Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti